Currently, many users spend a significant amount of time each day in vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles, buses, trains, boats, and planes. Drivers and passengers of a vehicle may want access to certain information when they are in the vehicle, such as driving directions, maps, or information about gas prices at nearby gas stations. While current vehicle systems may provide some information to users, users would like a more convenient way to access real time information relevant to being in a vehicle. Furthermore, it can be difficult to accurately detect whether a user is in a vehicle, and if the user is in a vehicle, whether the user is the driver of the vehicle or a passenger in the vehicle.